


Sated Hungers

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, NSFW, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Both Moira and Fareeha have hungers that need fed, entirely different yet tangled in desires, a deal is struck for both to be sated.





	Sated Hungers

Buttons began to undo themselves at the mercy of long fingers plucking them to freedom from their eyelets. Stark white material slid from long arms to pool at the floor near her feet, crimson silk adorning her neck and sable cotton contrasting ivory skin to nearly make those mismatched eyes glow with a newfound hunger. Stepping closer, her gaze searched those rippling muscles that twitched in response to every breath filling lungs under bound breasts. Within inches of her beautiful Fareeha, heated breaths exhaled and danced along darker skin to tease lips to part and eyes to half lid. Slender hands reaching to gather handfuls of military issued uniform, begging the other to meld their bodies, perfectly matching curves. Pressing her smaller chest to that of her soldier's, a hand rose up to draw a single clawed finger along that strong jaw to pull her gaze up to match her own. 

Enjoying the desire and hunger flooding those caramel pools, only moments passed in heated teasing before her tall form bent slightly to capture darker lips with her own thin ones. Gentle at first, but a seemingly feral hunger took its hold as the grip on Fareeha's shirt loosened and those precise hands found their way under the shirt. Fingertips tracing hard muscles, warm soft skin tingling with the electricity of desire as her own body screamed out for more. 

Focusing on their lips, as her own long tongue explored alongside Fareeha's, teeth and lips capturing the others in teasing bites and tugs. Every inch of her was set ablaze with pleasured bliss, a need for more settling within her mind as her soldier now dared to grip her closer. The coldness of metal digits snaking themselves under her shirt and along her lower back was forcing soft moans from her parted lips, long nails now dragging along hardened muscled skin at Fareeha's back in response. A slight tug of war was ensuing with them as each tried to gain dominance, legs twining around the others, hands kneading and pulling at skin, lips exploring jawlines and necks. 

Each woman was beginning to lose themselves to the heat of the moment as Moira pushed Fareeha towards the bed, silk sheets shifting under their weight as the soldier finally fell victim to the devil herself. Fiery locks fell along her forehead as she greedily bit and sucked at her neck, licking the angry welts and bruises forming in her wake. Sharp fangs exposed themselves to prick gently against soft skin, her mind fighting the want to just feed her hunger right here and now, glowing eyes looked up to the other woman as fingers dug in and began to slide Fareeha's shirt upwards to expose her breasts. Eyes settling lower from the soldier biting her lip to the delicious buds as they hardened in the coolness of the room, reacting also to Moira's attention. 

Long fingers now drug nails down the entirety of her torso, leaving bright red lines that trailed from nipples, along her ribs which caused her to squirm and huff out curses in her native tongue, and finally tucking into the belted cargo pants and tugging teasingly at them. Looking up the curves of her partner, Moira's fingers tugged and pulled to release the belt and made quick work of the button and zipper keeping the heated prize from her view and touch. As her hands pulled and shuffled those meddlesome pants and boxers down to the soldier's ankles, her attention was drawn to the drooling and soaked folds of the Egyptian woman under her. 

Kissing and biting her way up those strong inner thighs, fangs piercing warm skin to let tiny droplets of blood pool to the surface, watching as Fareeha winces in response but soft moans filled the room from her nonetheless. Licking each little pricked spot to sooth its pain, her face was drawing nearer to her true desired spot, she exhaled slow drawn out breaths to tease at the warmth between her soldier's legs. Before the other could protest, that long tongue stretched outwards and ran the full length of Fareeha's folds, a heavy moan at the sweet taste of her arousal coating her tongue. 

Looking up along the slightly writhing body of the other, she watched as each long slow lick caused hitched breaths and moans to escape her. Her long arms now snaked to tuck underneath those strong legs, lifting them up to drape over her shoulders and setrle slightly upwards. The new position gave Moira the control and full access to the deliciously drooling folds she so desired. Leaning forward now, her lips joined that tongue in lavishing those sensitive folds into drawing out heavy moans from the other woman. Growls reverberated from her mouth as it buried itself into Fareeha's heat, adding a vibratory sensation that she knew drove the other mad with need.

Blue metal digits now dared to move down and grip her ginger locks, gently at first to show her appreciation, then tugs and rolling hips were sure signs that she was losing herself to the immense need for every bit of this and more. Moira had her soldier right where she wanted her, begging for more and lost in the blinding haze of desire. She took this opportunity to overwhelm the poor soldier with quick flicks of her tongue before it was buried into her entrance, curling to ravage her ridges as a hand moved to let fingers circle and toy with the little bundle of nerves. This ministration in particular had Fareeha writhing and squirming in a delicious manner that signaled that she was nearing the edge quickly, all Moira needed to do was find just the right thing to push her over the edge, and that something was soon to come.

Lips and tongue were replaced with her other hand, three fingers easily sliding in to curl and twist within those walls. Thrusts and twists had gasped moans rumbling free of the soldier, messy bucking of hips and lust crazed tugging of fingers within hair was driving Fareeha into blissful ruin. Contrasting eyes looked up over her arching back, rolling hips and blown wide caramel eyes as the haze of ecstasy began to flood them. With on last hard thrust deep into her walls, she curled her fingers upward to hit the spot that sent the other into ruin. Hearing her name nearly screamed from the soldier, she smirked as every inch of Fareeha twitched and those hard muscles locked up as orgasms took their hold.

Allowing the Egyptian to ride out her release, she slowly pulled her hand free and dipped her head down to lap up every ounce of that deliciously juicy treat produced from her efforts. As the other woman settled into the warmth of her release and her muscles relaxed, Moira crawled her way upwards over the woman. Kissing and nipping along her hips, ribs, breasts and finally settling her slightly cooler body against that of the now overheated soldier's form. Licking a sweet spot at her neck, she groaned softly before her fangs slowly pierced into darker skin. Her own reward flowing over her tongue as she tasted the pure bliss of orgasm in every drop of crimson that she drank down. An exchange of sorts had resulted in both women's hungers being sated in this moment as she drew back and licked the two small wounds clean to seal them from weeping further. She leaned back to take in the sight of her handiwork as Fareeha's body twitched still from the orgasm and her breaths began to settle. She herself moved to settle against the other, leg draped over hers, a long arm wrapped over her stomach and cheek resting on her sweat drenched shoulder. Staying here in this moment, they both laid in silence as hunger were sated and needs taken care of.


End file.
